The Drunken Epiphany
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: You never planned to fall in love. It just happened.


**A/N: This one-shot was written for the challenge 7snogs on Livejournal. Basically, you claim a pairing and have to write seven texts where they share a kiss based on seven different prompts. This one text is an answer to the prompt "Reflection".**

* * *

You never planned to fall in love. It just happened.

And you really don't understand how, because you're just _not the type_. You're nearly thirty, and the only kiss you ever had was sad and completely forgettable. You're nearly thirty, and never really had any friend, let alone a boyfriend. You're nearly thirty, and you simply don't believe in love (_it's an unnecessary cultural construct that adds no value to human relationships_).

But you're starting to realize, now: you're nearly thirty and your life is finally beginning.

You've got friends, now, which is the most amazing thing that could ever have happened to you. You remember being seven and understanding you'd never have friends, and you want to go back in time and tell this little Amy Farrah Fowler that it does get better. You want to tell her of the crazy Girls Nights you're having with your gorgeous Bestie and the cute third wheel to your bicycle – she really is growing on you, this little one – and of the phone calls until two in the morning and of the ice creams you eat together and of all the romantic comedies you've discovered these past few months and of the new heeled shoes you're buying even if you don't really need them. You want to tell her that life will give her a beautiful friendship, someday, and that she just has to be patient.

You want to tell her about the boys, too. They're your friends, even if one of them can't even talk if you're in the room. You like them a lot and treasure their companionship, even if one of them only has a Master's Degree. They're just very interesting, even if one of them really is only a festival of humdrum chitchat. The truth is, it always makes you happy to see Raj, Howard and Leonard, even if you'll never admit it. Seven year old Amy Farrah Fowler would surely be impressed to learn that you are friends with boys, because they always seemed so unreachable, even more so than girls. They were just so different from you. They still are, actually, except that you're all celebrating these differences, now.

And there is Sheldon. He's different, too, but from all your other friends, not from you. Because you've never connected with anyone on such a deep level, never. It's kind of scary, really, the way you're so alike. For the first time in your life, you feel like someone really, truly get you, and it's the most wonderful feeling in the world. If seven year old Amy Farrah Fowler had met Sheldon Cooper, you know she'd have grown to be a better, more confident woman, because she would have felt that with such a friend by her side, nothing could stop her. But it is okay, you are ready to change, now, to become this woman you've always wanted to be without even realizing it.

Sheldon… Sheldon's intelligent and fun and considerate and a delight. You caught yourself thinking about him more often, lately, at inappropriate times, and you never knew what to make of it. You know he is the best person you have ever met, but it still did not explain the daydreaming, because you have always been a very precise woman. So you told Penny, because she's your Bestie and you read that Besties tell each other everything, and she said "You're in love, Ames."

You laughed, at first, and then you explained it wasn't possible, because love doesn't exist, and she just shrugged and said "Whatever" and you thought you'd never think of this conversation again.

But Sheldon became more and more present on your mind, and tonight, you can see things clearer, and you know Penny was right.

You don't know what happened here, because you were so convinced to be above all of that. Maybe your friends changed you. Maybe you've been lying to yourself all these years and you actually do believe in love. Maybe Sheldon is so special he's the only man you'll ever love. You don't know, and to be honest, you don't really care about the whys and the hows. You're just pondering the _what ifs_?

You're not sure what's so particular about tonight that makes it such an eye opener, but you suspect it might be the alcohol. You've drunk a lot while you were out, and while the world does seem to spin a bit too much, your head feel the clearest it's feel in ages. And there's Sheldon, right there on your couch, and he's considering the advice you just gave him on Priya, and the look in his eyes – respect and admiration, the look you've only ever seen him giving to _you _– hits you and you know – _this is it_.

You mouth's on his before he can realize what's going on, and you half expect him to recoil away in horror, but he doesn't, and you swear your heart skips a beat when you understand – _he's kissing you back_. He probably doesn't realize that's what he's doing, because he's Sheldon, but you know he's kissing you back, and you feel the happiest you've ever felt.

And you're sick, too, because you really did drink too much, but you don't care, because tonight, you brought love into seven year old Amy Farrah Fowler's life.

You never planned it, it just happened.

And that makes it all the more beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks a lot for reading. For those of you following my stupid Facebook fic: next chapter should be up either later tonight or tomorrow :)**


End file.
